The present invention relates to computer memory and, more specifically, to discovery of the configuration of devices located at endpoints of storage area networks and endpoints directly attached to controllers.
Managing the configuration of devices and control units in a clustered environment is a daunting task and is typically performed by highly skilled personnel with vast experience. Whenever changes to the environment are required, care must be taken to ensure that new devices and control units are connected and configured properly. Even the skilled and experienced personnel can easily make mistakes due to the complexity of the environment. These mistakes include selecting paths that may not reach the proper device, selecting paths in such a way that could lead to loss of connectivity if one common component of the set of paths chosen fails, or selecting paths that over commit the available bandwidth for the workload that will run on those paths across all storage subsystems.